Melt blown (MB) nonwovens are used for air filters because their ultra fine fibers provide large surface area. However, their high packing density results in high air resistance and only surface filtration is available for most particle sizes. This largely restricts their application to one-time use disposable respirators, surgical face masks and operating room fabrics.
The invention contributes to solving the shortcomings of the prior art.